


No way home

by PrincessKudo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKudo/pseuds/PrincessKudo
Summary: { Yet another time-travel fic. } Sasuke and Naruto are in a fight for their lives and when they try to escape the two are thrown into the past and seemingly no way of getting back!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> { I'm working on updating my current works but this just popped into my head one day and I couldn't rest until I started writing it }

Sasuke and Naruto where in a fight for their lives, the two strongest ninja in the world had their backs against the wall struggling to keep up with a new threat. It wasn’t like that at first, of course, but the longer they fought the less strength and chakra they had. This guy had more stamina and chakra reserves than Naruto himself and that was saying something.

“We have to make a retreat…” Sasuke reluctantly said through heaved breaths. 

“What?! No way teme!” Naruto shouted back his fist held tight.

“What other options do we have?!” The Uchiha nearly broke. “Naruto we either stay here and die or retreat and make a new plan to take this guy down! Something that will actually work…”

The blond actually flinched, but in the end he nodded.

“But how…? If we move now we’re sure to be spotted…” 

Before Naruto could get in another word Sasuke moved his fallen bangs out of his face, his rinnegan swirled with the sharingan tomoe. He was going to rip open a portal and get home that way, but the Uchiha barely had enough chakra to conger half a clone. Naruto wanted nothing more but to stop him but what other options did they have? He could see Sasuke tense up and grit his teeth as he managed to open a portal.

As they stood Sasuke had Naruto go through first, but before he could go himself a powerful jutsu hit him and flung him into the portal but this jutsu also knicked the portal itself. It changed slightly before closing in on itself.

Naruto glanced back only to see an unconscious Uchiha flying at him. Panicking the Uzumaki managed to grab him and held him tight, afraid they would get separated. A few seconds later they reached the opening and fell out, landing harshly onto the ground.

“Hang in there!” Naruto yelled managing to sit up careful to handle Sasuke.

“Um…” An all to familiar voice got the blondes attention.

“Sorry but…” Naruto’s eyes widened as eyes landed on none other than Kakashi, but something seemed off. “We just got off a mission and would rather not get into a fight. So I hope you’re more or less a friend.”

Worried glances made Naruto aware of three other people, blinking he thought he might have been going crazy. There stood a younger version of himself, Sasuke and Sakura.

“We-“ He wasn’t sure what to say. Was this a genjutsu or were they truly flung into the past? It wasn’t like he could disguise himself now and it seemed Kakashi noticed the similarities of himself and his younger self. “We’re from the future, we can explain more later but right now I need to get him to a hospital!”

Kakashi looked a little flabbergasted, he knew something weird was up with the two but never would have guessed. Of course he was still sceptical, but that portal had enormous but familiar chakra had him split. But seeing the others critical condition he didn’t hesitate to agree and ordered the other three to go on ahead as he helped them.

“Come on, the village isn’t too far from here.” Kakashi was about to help Naruto with Sasuke sense even the blond looked beat up.

To his surprise however Naruto picked the other up with ease blinking off his shock he lead them back to the village and quickly to the hospital. Quickly explaining that they were allies and one of them were badly injured and needed treatment ASAP. Trusting Kakashi they took him to the emergency room, and once they disappeared the Jonin’s visible eye locked on to Naruto’s waiting for an explanation.

“I would feel better if we were in a more secure area…” Naruto said glancing back at him. “Or at least one with less people.”

Kakashi couldn’t argue, there was something this guy didn’t want others to hear. He knew the hospital well enough where there was a nearly abandoned area they could go to and motions him to follow him.

“Sasuke and I were fighting a really powerful enemy, we were being pushed into a corner and forced to make a hasty retreat. We couldn’t really run without being attacked so Sasuke forced himself and opened a portal to get us home...he forced me to go in before him and I think something happened because he was flying at me unconscious. And when we came out the other side...we’ll you know the rest.” He explained.

Kakashi looked speechless. “I have to say, that’s a bit unbelievable...but both of your chakras feel very similar albeit stronger ten fold. So for now I’m choosing to believe you, and until he wakes up we won’t have the full scope of the story…for now we’re going to have to keep this on the down low.”

Naruto gave him a nod, though he knew Kakashi had a ton of other questions but the blond was more worried over Sasuke than anything. They returned to the main part of the hospital just in time to be greeted by a medical ninja.

“Your companion will be alright.” He addressed the blond. “Though I’m surprised he’s not in worse condition considering the hit he must have taken.”

Naruto looked really relieved. “Is he awake?”

The medical ninja shook his head. “No but we did move him so if you want to be with him, he'll be in the last room down the hall to the left.”

The blond didn’t hesitate and rushed to his room, Kakashi in toe. It had been a while sense Sasuke was in a hospital, so seeing him lying there looking very vulnerable was a bit sickening. He had to calm himself he couldn’t get upset now.

“Can I ask how he could have opened a portal? Is it a new jutsu he worked on?” Kakashi questioned, it was one of the many inquiries he had and this one seed to couldn’t wait.

The Uzumaki shook his head. “No actually, a lot happened...Sasuke gained the rinnegan it his left eye”

Kakashi became quiet, he was taken aback he was aware of the stories but to have a student gain a powerful dōjutsu like that was shocking.

“I should warn you…I mean you are my sensei after all. There’s a bigger threat than you could have ever imagined...even if it changes our future I’m actually willing to risk that...I need to tell you.”

The two glanced at each other, Naruto more serious than ever. Kakashi decided this was worth the time and sat down to take in Naruto’s tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Now Kakashi was convinced this was his students from the future, what Naruto told he couldn’t brush off as fake. It was definitely a lot to take in some time in Kakashi’s near future Sasuke was going to leave the village so first he wanted to stop that at all cost but maybe he didn’t have to do it alone. He sighed his students got too curious about the situation and were spying, he cursed himself for not sensing them earlier.

“Come on out you three…” He said not too pleased.

The three genin shuffled in, Naruto and Sakura looking defeated and Sasuke looking indifferent. 

“We were only curious…” Sakura muttered. “Do you really believe them? All of what they said?”

“Yeah!” The younger blond shouted looking up pouting. “Plus Teme might be an ass but he would never leave the village!”

The five of them went quiet as a voice groaned, the older raven was finally opening his eyes.

“Quiet down usuratonkatchi…” Sasuke muttered though carefully took in the situation as he slowly sat up. “...Oh I get it...wow I forgot how annoying your younger self was.”

Both Naruto’s gave him a glare, though the older ones fell just as quickly in exchange for relief moving closer to the raven not caring anyone was watching and planted a kiss on his lips. It was over as quickly as it started as the older Sasuke shoves him away a glare present in his eyes but an even more noticeable blush that screamed ‘not the right place nor time’. Naruto’s signature grin spread across his face, it was actually on pure impulse but it’s not like he regrets doing it.

Kakashi cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed over this new development but also to catch the attention of the other two adults. “Then we don’t have to catch you up on what happened...good. Can you recount what happened before you got here?”

Sasuke glanced at him, and it looked like the Jonin squirmed under his mismatched eyes. But the older raven gave him a curt nod and recounted everything he could remember before blacking out. 

“I see, so this enemy fired a jutsu at you...I can only assume it mixed with the portal you opened…” It was only a hypothesis but it was the most plausible. “So the combination of this other persons chakra and your chakra made it a different portal thrusting you into the past.”

“If that’s the case...then the only way back would need the same mix of chakra?” The older blond questioned before going pale. “That means...we really don’t have a way back to our future…”

By then the three genin quickly and quietly snuck out the door while they talked things over. More startled at the turn of events.

“Yeah, no way that’s us in the future right teme?!” Naruto asked in a panicked tone. 

“They’re obviously spies.” Sakura piped up. “Right? Their story is so bogus! And! And!” The girl looked away fidgeting. “There’s no way…”

“But that doesn’t explain how they know everything…” Sasuke said after some thought. “Even if they were tracking us somehow that doesn’t explain all the details…”

There was also something that hinted Sasuke to this conclusion, the first think his older self said was a nickname he gave only to Naruto and had only said it a handful of times. 

“Once they’re out of the hospital, why don’t we tail them?” The young Uchiha suggested after some silence. “That should quell any suspicion we have against them.”

“Oh! Smart idea Sasuke-kun~ that way we can train our shadowing skills!” Sakura seemed she was already on board with the whole thing.

“But what if they’re as strong as Kakashi-sensei? Or, or even stronger! There’s no way they wouldn’t be able to sense us.” Naruto argued.

Sasuke sighed and folded his arms struggling to not roll his eyes. “We’ll deal with it if it comes to that.”

~~~

It didn’t take long for the two to get out of the hospital, only because the older Naruto pushed to get the older Sasuke out. Apparently he absolutely couldn’t stand being in it due to some personal reason that only the younger Sasuke understood. 

Kakashi arranged a few things for the newcomers, it was rare the silver haired Jonin pulled some strings for others. A place to stay and a way to earn money until they figure something out, the third hokage was reluctant at first but finally caved of course having strong ninja at their disposal would be useful. 

“We’ll leave you to your own devices for now.” Kakashi said as he walked them to their new place. “Though for a while you’ll be coming on missions with us. Just to calm the Hokage’s suspicions.”

Sasuke gave him a curt nod of understanding. “Sure, that’s fine.”

“Not like we’re going to wreck the village or anything.” Naruto grumbled before getting a punch in the arm by the raven. Which in term earned a glare from the blond. 

“I’ll send Pakun to you when we do get a new mission.” Kakashi informed them before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

Soon after he left Naruto’s shoulders slumped and he groaned. It’s one thing to be stuck in the past, but to be stuck doing d-ranked missions again? But a realization sparked in his eyes that Sasuke immediately caught on to.

“Naruto, no. We don’t know what reproductions will happen if we meddle any further.” The Uchiha scolded.

“But nothing’s happened so far, I reveled everything to Kakashi-Sensei and even our younger selves found out! Don’t you think our memories would be altered if this was the same timeline?” Naruto argued crossing his arms tightly against his chest.

Sasuke gave a blink, Naruto did have a point and even though he gave a basic rundown of how dimensional travel worked and the countless timelines he never thought it would stick to him.

“Okay, then let’s say this is a different timeline. Then what? We do as we please and save who we want?” Though who’s to say this timeline wasn’t created because of them traveling back to it, that could explain a lot. “I just don’t think it’s our place to meddle…”

Naruto gave his best puppy dog eyes and a pout of his lips. Sasuke just glared down at him his resolve as hard as stone.

“Shouldn’t we be more focused on trying to figure out a way back to our own time?” 

But Naruto’s look didn’t waver, and the more the Uchiha stared the harder it was to say no.

“...I suppose...if we were to investigate outside of the village. It would be quicker to see if we can find the same enemy or their relatives in our future to get back that way…” his resolve already breaking down. “And It wouldn’t be so bad...saving a few people…”

“I knew you’d turn around eventually~” The blond not hesitating to hug Sasuke tightly.

“Let’s just not go overboard okay..?” Sasuke scoffed.


End file.
